


Collecting Shards

by Delia_Sky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy, ahahahahah, iya nantinya happy ending kok, sebenernya kurotsukki-nya cuman past sih, tag apa itu tag saia ga tau apa artinya tag, tapi pairnya akaatsukki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/pseuds/Delia_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimana Tsukishima berkutat untuk melupakan Kuroo yang meninggalkannya dan Akaashi berkutat untuk mengumpulkan serpih-serpih hati Tsukishima dan, dalam prosesnya, hatinya sendiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moon, The Cat, and The Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Bagi yang taunya saia doyan kurotsukki, maaf. Se-sebenernya saia bohong. OTP saia adalah... hiks... Bokuakakurotsuki. Iya, pake Bokuto dan Akaashi. Hiks, maaf, jangan hakimi saia! *plakked*
> 
> Ahem. Tapi disini, ya... cukup kurotsuki dan akaatsuki lah, ya? *wink* *dibakar*
> 
> Enjoy, mah men~! :D

“Jadi, Akaashi, ya?” suara itu mengganggu konsentrasinya mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah kotak kardus besar yang bisa memuat setidaknya tiga orang dewasa seukuran dirinya kalau saja mereka tidak dalam keadaan utuh alias termutilasi.

“Bukan urusanmu,” jawabnya ketus sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya walaupun, jujur saja, suara itu benar-benar mengganggunya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bekerja dengan cepat.

“Iya, iya… aku mengerti. Tentu saja bukan urusanku. Sama sekali.”

Kedua tangannya berhenti total dan dia menatap sosok berambut hitam yang terlihat begitu kontras bersandar di dinding bercat putih. “Kalau mengerti, tolong tinggalkan aku, Kuroo-san,” balasnya dengan senyum khasnya kalau dia sedang kesal.

“Tidak mau.” Singkat, padat, jelas. Dan menusuk, tambahkan itu.

“Kuroo-san…” desahnya sedikit lirih.

“Habis, begitu aku pergi, kau pasti bakal membakar semua barang-barang milikku, mengepak yang milikmu, lalu kau bakal pindah, kan?”

“Aku tidak mau tinggal disini lagi.”

“Kenapa?” desak sosok hitam bernama Kuroo itu seperti seorang anak kecil yang bertanya pada ibunya kenapa dia tidak boleh memakan cokelat sebelum tidur dan itu membuatnya kesal. “Karena mengingatkanmu padaku? Aah… ternyata kau sentimental juga, Kei.”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil memutuskan urat sabarnya yang terakhir. “Iya! Tinggal disini mengingatkanku padamu! Terus kenapa? Memangnya aneh? Kita tinggal disini selama lima tahun, demi Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin tempat ini tidak mengingatkanku padamu?!”

“Tepatnya lima tahun, tiga bulan, dua minggu, dan tiga hari, Kei.”

“Haha. Bagus kau bisa mengingat sedetil itu!”

“Tentu saja bisa, Kei. Kan, aku sayang padamu.”

Kalimat tersebut benar-benar menghapuskan segala macam kendalinya terhadap amarahnya. “Sayang sekali aku sudah tidak, Kuroo-san!”

“Eh? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa cincin dariku masih dipakai?”

“Baiklah, ini! Silakan ambil! Aku tidak perlu.”

“Aih, tidak perlu kau lempar juga, kan, Kei-chan? Kau menyakiti perasaanku.”

Sudah cukup.

“Kau kira kau tidak menyakiti perasaanku?! Apa ini? Semacam bercandaan bagimu?! Tiga tahun kita tunangan, Kuroo-san, tiga tahun! Dan kau meninggalkanku!”

“Ah, karena itu rupanya kau marah. Maaf, Kei. Aku tidak bisa-apa-apa dengan itu.”

“Diam! Kau meninggalkanku dan aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu! Normal, kan? Kenapa kau harus kembali? Pergi saja terus!”

“Kei…”

Teleponnya berdering dan saat itu dia sadar bahwa matanya sudah basah. Napasnya masih memburu ketika dia mengangkat teleponnya. “H-halo? Ah, Akaashi-san… kau sudah di parkiran? Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang… belum, maaf. Aku selesaikan mengepaknya besok. Iya… dah.”

Bahkan suara Akaashi tak bisa menenangkannya.

“Kei~. Hoooi, Keeeeiiii-chaaaannn. Kau bakal menganggapku angin lalu, nih?”

Sekali lagi dia menatap sosok hitam di ruangan itu. Tatapannya memelas. “Kuroo-san, aku hanya bisa memintamu untuk pergi. Tolong… jangan lakukan ini padaku.”

* * *

 

“Pagi, Tsukishima,” sapanya pada Tsukishma yang baru saja keluar dari lobi gedung apartemen. Wajah si pirang tampak lebih lelah dari biasanya dan sepasang kantung mata hitam begitu jelas terlihat di kulitnya yang pucat. Kalau saja dia tidak tahu bahwa juniornya itu baru saja menangis, dia pasti akan mengatakan Tsukishima terlihat seperti panda. ‘Pura-pura saja jadi si orang bodoh,’ batinnya. “Kau begadang lagi?”

Tsukshima refleks menyentuh matanya dan tersenyum. “Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bisa tidur, sih, jadi aku mengepak semalaman.”

‘Bohong! Kau pasti menghabiskan semalaman untuk membaca semua ensiklopedia tentang dinosaurus dan memakai semua baju Kuroo sebelum memasukkannya ke kardus untuk nanti dibakar!’

Tidak, tidak, dia tidak boleh menuduh walaupun sudah jelas sekali memang itu yang Tsukishima lakukan tadi malam.

“Ya… asal tidak bertemu Kepala Rumah Sakit sih, tidak apa-apa.”

Si pirang hanya tertawa. Dan dia tidak menyukai itu.

* * *

 

Hari itu tidak berjalan baik. Walaupun Akaashi sudah mendoakannya, dia tetap bertemu dengan Kepala Rumah Sakit yang terkenal galaknya minta ampun. Dia ditanyai tentang ini-itu, apakah dia cukup istirahat, kenapa matanya berkantung, kenapa tidak cuti saja, apakah dia bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik dengan keadaan menyedihkan (iya, orang itu menggunakan kata ‘menyedihkan’) seperti itu, kenapa semua laporan rujuk belum dia buat, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain.

Dan saat matanya menangkap sosok Kuroo di halaman rumah sakit, dia yakin hari itu tidak akan bertambah buruk.

* * *

 

“Akaashi… kau bertengkar dengan Tsukishima?”

“Huh?”

“Habis, kerutan di dahimu itu mengalahkan dalamnya Grand Canyon. Masalah apa? Jangan-jangan ‘punyamu’ tidak begini waktu di kamar, ya?” cerocos koleganya dengan telunjuk terangkat dan seringai di wajahnya.

Wajah nyeleneh Futakuchi benar-benar minta ditendang.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa orang macam Futakuchi bisa berakhir di tempat yang sama dengannya (baca: rumah sakit). Orang satu itu benar-benar tidak punya _bedside_ _manner_ , tidak punya sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua, dan benar-benar mengganggu. Siapapun yang dulu menjadi kapten tim voli Datekougyou pasti sangat menderita dengan orang ini di timnya.

Sedikit lucu juga, bagaimana mereka tiga orang dari tiga tim berbeda dari tempat berbeda dan hanya memiliki satu kesamaan yaitu sama-sama pernah di tim voli bisa bertemu di satu tempat ini. Sebenarnya empat, tapi dia tidak ingin membicarakan orang yang satu lagi.

‘Apalagi ketika Tsukishima masih tidak bisa melepaskan orang satu itu.’

“Uwaaah, tebakanku benar, ya? Ckckck… kasihan sekali, masih muda sudah punya gangguan er—guhaah!”

“Kerja yang benar, Futakuchi-kun. Jangan mengganggu Akaashi-kun terus.”

“Selamat siang, Pak Kepala,” dengan cepat dia menyapa Kepala Rumah Sakit yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari siksaan Futakuchi yang sekarang sedang mengurut-urut pingganggnya yang terasa sakit setelah dipukul dengan kekuatan maut.

“Eh, tidak adil. Pak Kepala selalu membela Akaashi. Boooo… tidak adiiil.”

Delikan mata pria paruh baya itu langsung membuat Futakuchi kabur sambil membawa berkas-berkas yang harus dia periksa lagi.

“Ah, dia kabur…”

“Pak Kepala, anda ada perlu dengan saya?” tanyanya cepat karena lima menit lagi, dia seharusnya menjemput Tsukishima di Unit Gawat Darurat untuk makan siang.

“Akaashi-kun, tentang Tsukishima-kun…”

Ini lagi.

“Oh. Dia lupa mengisi formulir rujuk lagi?”

“Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya.”

Ya, dia tahu. “Maaf. Tolong pengertian and—”

“Bulan ini. Ketiga kalinya bulan ini. Aku tidak bisa bilang aku mengerti sepenuhnya keadaannya, tapi aku bisa bilang bahwa dia terlalu membiarkan hal ini berlarut-larut. Bagaimanapun juga, Kuroo—ah, Tsukishima-kun! Hari ini cerah, ya? Baiklah, itu saja, Akaashi-kun!”

Dan orang itu berlalu begitu saja, kabur dan melempar tanggung jawab untuk menghadapi Tsukishima yang baru saja mendengar nama Kuroo disebut padanya.

“Uhm… Akaashi-san. Aku salah waktu, ya?”

“Tidak. Kukira aku harusnya menjemputmu hari ini?”

Jeda pada balasan Tsukihima terlalu lama dari yang dia inginkan. “Aku malas menunggu dan ruang UGD benar-benar kosong, jadi aku kesini saja.”

‘Pembohong. Kau hanya tidak mau berada di tempat kalian berdua dulu sama-sama bertugas.’

* * *

 

“Tsukishima?”

“Hmm?”

“Tempat tidurnya terlalu pendek, ya?”

“Ah… iya. Maaf.”

Dia bangun dan mengambil selimut cadangan di lemarinya. Harusnya dia merencanakan tinggal dengan Tsukishima sedikit lebih lama dan tidak terhambat masalah tempat tidur begini. “Kau tidur miring saja.”

“Akaashi-san, kau tidur dimana?”

“Di sofa.”

Tsukishima tidak memintanya untuk tetap di kamar dan baginya itu cukup petunjuk untuk keluar dan membiarkan Tsukishima memiliki waktu sendiri.

Dia menyesali pilihannya karena tengah malam itu Tsukishima terbangun dari tidurnya, berteriak dan menangis tanpa henti karena bermimpi tentang Kuroo lagi.

* * *

 

Gejala-gejalanya sudah tempak dan jelas. Tsukishima mungkin berdalih dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, tetapi Akaashi tahu si pirang itu sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja.

Kecurigaannya muncul ketika lebih dari sekali Tsukishima sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Awalnya dia kira karena, hey, masalah Kuroo baru saja selesai. Tetapi semakin lama, Tsukishima makin sering terlihat melamun. Terdisosiasi. Tidak merespon terhadap rangsangan apapun (iya, termasuk ketika dia mencoba mencium juniornya itu).

Dan semuanya terbukti ketika Tsukishima berteriak di lorong rumah sakit pagi tadi.

“Bisa tidak aku menuruti sekali saja?! Tolong berhenti mengikutiku! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Kenapa kau tidak bisa pergi saja dari hidupku?!”

“Tsukishima!” panggilnya, mencoba untuk menghentikan dokter yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu berteriak dan mengganggu ketenangan rumah sakit.

“Akaashi-san, tolong jangan ikut campur. Dan kau, kau tidak bisa lihat? Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu!”

“Tsu—”

“Apa maksudmu aku masih sayang padamu?! Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan!”

“Hey—”

“Tidak! Kuroo-san, ini sudah keterlaluan! Kau—”

“TSUKISHIMA!”

Semua mata memandang mereka. Tepatnya memandang Tsukishima yang terdiam dan masih terengah-engah setelah berteriak sepenuh jiwa dan raga.

“Tsuki… Kei. Kei, hentikan ini.”

“…”

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Dia tidak ada, ya, Akaashi-san?”

“Kei…?”

“Kuroo-san tidak ada di depanku, ya?”

Dirinya tidak tega untuk menyeret Tsukishima kembali ke kenyataan. Tapi dia harus. “Tidak. Tidak ada, Kei. Hanya ada aku. Dan orang-orang yang ketakutan karena teriakanmu.”

“Tidak. Tidak, tidak… menjauh! Kau bukan Akaashi, kan? Hahah! Lucu! Kau juga pasti hanya halusinasi!”

Si pirang itu berlari keluar secepat yang dia bisa. Akaashi mengutuk jadwal kuliahnya dulu dan pekerjaannya yang membuatnya jarang berolahraga sehingga mengejar Tsukishima rasanya susah sekali. Tetapi begitu dia menangkap Tsukishima, dia tidak melepaskannya walaupun pria yang lebih tinggi itu meronta dengan kuat sekali.

“Tsukishima! Aku bukan halusinasi, demi Tuhan! Berhenti meronta!”

Lima menit menahan Tsukishima rasanya seperti berjam-jam dan dia kehabisan napas. Untunglah si kacamata satu itu juga kehabisan energi dan berhenti meronta, hanya terkadang bergerak menyentak sebelum akhirnya berhenti total dan melemas dalam pelukannya. Tsukishima jatuh perlahan dan mulai menangis.

“Kuroo-san… Kuroo-san… Tetsurou-san… kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Aku tidak mau dia pergi…”

Hatinya terasa remuk mendengar Tsukishima menangis sepert itu. Anak satu itu dulu bahkan terlalu bangga untuk mengaku bahwa dia menyukai makanan manis.

Hari itu, Tsukishima Kei diberi dua pilihan. Mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dan berhenti secara hormat dengan alasan kesehatan mental terganggu atau diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya sebagai dokter secara paksa.

Dan Akaashi hanya bisa menyalahkan seorang mantan kapten Nekoma berambut hitam yang doyan sekali menyeringai.

Oh, ya, bicara tentang Kuroo. Tadi pagi Bokuto menyuruhnya untuk membeli bunga sekalian dupa untuk peringatan satu tahun kematian Kuroo minggu depan.

* * *

 


	2. Take What You Need to Take, Leave the Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia terlalu sibuk mencoba memperbaiki Tsukishima dan tidak sadar dia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apakah saia sebaiknya naro smut nanti? Iyakah? Tidakkah? Welp. Hahah... dillema.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Atau mungkin tidak ada yang merasukinya dan dia sebenarnya hanya kesal. Dia mengatakannya. Hal yang sangat tidak sopan untuk dikatakan tapi sebenarnya sangat perlu untuk dikatakan kepada setiap orang yang menganggap diri mereka baik-baik saja padahal tidak.

“Kau butuh bantuan.”

Ekspresi Tsukishima, tentu saja, hanya berubah sedikit sebelum menjadi datar lagi. “Astaga, Akaashi-san,” balasnya dengan nada datar, “Aku ini skizofrenia, bukan psikopat.”

“Katakan padaku kau tak butuh bantuan,” ucapnya lagi, penuh dengan sarkasme.

“Aku tak butuh bantuan.”

“Kau butuh obat tidur tiap malam! Dan itu juga masih tidak cukup untuk mencegahmu bangun tengah malam karena mimpi buruk! Kau tahu? Doktermu sudah mulai bertanya padaku apakah aku bersedia bila dia menaikkan dosis obatmu sampai maksimal!”

Tsukishima hanya terlihat sedikit gentar dan hal itu membuatnya kesal. “Ya, ada hal itu juga… tapi tidak sampai butuh rehabilitasi juga, kan?”

“Tidak, Tsukishima… ya Tuhan, tidak.” Kepalanya mulai sakit karena semua obrolan ini. “Aku hanya ingin kau pergi ke psikiater dan menebus resep apapun yang dia berikan di apotek kemudian meminum obatmu secara teratur.”

“Itu kedengarannya tidak beda dengan rehabilitasi.”

Sampai sini, semuanya tinggal adu keras kepala saja.

“Kei. Tolong. Lakukan saja.”

“Baiklah.

Malam ini sepertinya dia tidak harus minum aspirin lagi.

* * *

 

Alarmnya berbunyi pagi itu dan suaranya benar-benar mengganggu karena sepertinya Tsukishima, dalam salah satu episode skizofreniknya tadi malam, mengganti nada deringnya menjadi bunyi ringkikan kuda karena dia menganggap hal itu bakalan lucu.

28 Maret pukul 04.30, dan hanya dirinya yang sudah bangun.

Dengan erangan penuh rasa kekalahan, dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi karena tidak akan ada gunanya tidur lagi sekarang karena satu jam tidak akan memuaskan dahaganya akan istirahat.

Ditengoknya Tsukishima yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya walaupun dengan bunyi ringkikan kuda yang sepertinya kebanyakan makan rumput basi. Entah darimana si pirang mendapatkan bunyi seperti itu. Dia mencurigai Akiteru.

Baiklah. Mungkin dia harus mandi sekarang sebelum dia kepikiran untuk mengutuk Akiteru agar tidak jadi menikah.

Yang pertama kali dilakukannya adalah membuka kabinet obat untuk mengambil aspirin karena kepalanya sekarang berdentum dengan keras. Pasti karena stress lagi.

Botol-botol obat tersusun rapi secara alfabetis. Tsukishima yang menyusunkannya untuk Akaashi dulu sekali sebelum terpikir olehnya untuk mengajak Tsukishima tinggal di apartemennya. Awalnya dia kira hanya OCD biasa. Dia masih tidak menyangka skizofrenia adalah diagnosis yang tepat untuk Tsukishima.

Semuanya terasa terlalu surreal. Bertemu taksiran semasa SMA di fakultas yang sama. Lulus dari sekolah medis. Bertemu dengan saingan dalam memperebutkan taksiran saat masa koas. Bertemu si nyeleneh Futakuchi. Kematian Kuroo. Tsukishima yang hancur berantakan di hadapannya. Ide bodoh Bokuto untuk menemani Tsukishima yang sebenarnya hanya sebatas menjadi pencetus keputusan bodohnya untuk mencoba menggantikan Kuroo. Lalu penyakit Tsukishima.

Masih ada 45 menit sebelum waktu bangunnya yang sebenarnya datang. Dia bisa mandi sekarang dan berlama-lama sambil kembali merenungi pilihan-pilihan hidupnya.

Ya, setidaknya Tsukishima meminum obat sekarang. Bakal seburuk apa, sih?

Jawabannya; sangat buruk.

Bukan karena Tsukishima meminum obatnya itu buruk tetapi karena dia menyadari satu hal yang  kurang dari kabinet obat.

Dimana botol antipsikotik yang seharusnya diresepkan oleh psikiater Tsukishima?

Jangan bilang dia tidak kesana. Tapi, dia yakin dia sendiri yang menemani Tsukishima walaupun dengan susah payah karena Tsukishima tiba-tiba berkelakuan seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau ke dokter gigi. Dibuang? Tidak, justru karena takut Tsukishima akan melakukan itu dia selalu memeriksa sampah sebelum dia kumpulkan ke tempat pembuangan di lantai bawah.

Dia tidak bisa membangunkan Tsukishima karena dia terlalu baik dan menyuruh Tsukishima tidur kembali akan menghabiskan waktu setidaknya dua jam dengan atau tanpa obat tidur.

Tarik napas, buang. Minum aspirinnya. Perut kosong? Tidak masalah. Akan dia ambil risiko terkena luka dinding lambung nanti karena tidak makan sebelum minum aspirin. Dia tidak butuh sakit kepala di pagi hari.

Tsukishima masih belum bangun ketika dia berangkat jam setengah tujuh pagi itu.

* * *

 

Malam itu, dia tidak bisa lagi terlalu berbaik hati pada Tsukishima. Hal itu hanya akan bikin anak satu itu melunjak.

“Tsukishima, coba kemarikan obatmu.”

Jemari pada kedua tangan Tsukishima bertaut. Ada yang tidak ingin dia akui.

“Tsukishima, aku hanya minta kau ambil obatmu dan berikan padaku sekarang.”

Dengan patuh, Tsukishima mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya dan akhirnya mengambil sebotol kecil obat dari antara baju-baju yang sekarang berantakan, lalu menyerahkannya pada Akaashi.

Berat botol itu tidak masuk akal.

“Kapan kau ke psikiater, Tsukishima?”

“Tanggal… 13 Maret.”

“Itu berapa lama yang lalu?”

“Dua minggu?”

“Dua minggu satu hari.”

Dia sedang tidak butuh becandaan tentang matematika, Tsukishima, jangan berikan.

“Eh? Ada apa ini? Akaashi-san sedang mengajakku latihan matematika dasar?” Sialan, Tsukishima.

“Kenapa obatmu masih penuh?” tanyanya cepat.

“Hah? Aneh. Perasaan aku meminum—”

Sudah. Dia tidak tahan.

“Berhenti main-main!”

Wajah Tsukishima menunjukkan dia tidak siap untuk dibentak seperti itu. Dirinya juga tidak menyangka dia bisa membentak seperti itu. Tapi sudah terlanjur basah, teruskan saja.

“Kau janji kau bakal minum obat, Tsukishima.”

“Untuk informasimu, aku sebenarnya tidak pernah berjan—”

“Diam!”

Kenapa Tsukishima tidak bisa diam sekali saja? Haruskah dia membalas setiap kalimat yang diarahkan padanya?

Dia ingin mengguncang Tsukishima sampai akal sehat kembali memenuhi kepala yang sebenarnya masih dipenuhi dengan ilmu-ilmu tetapi sekarang juga dipenuhi kegilaan.

“Argh! Aku bisa gila kalau begini caranya! Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini padaku? Hah? Karena kau membenciku?”

“Ap—aku—tidak—bukan beg—” mendengar Tsukishima tergagap sperti itu memberinya kepuasan tersendiri. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti dan meminta maaf karena perkataannya sudah keterlaluan karena, jujur saja, kelakuan Tsukishma selama ini padanya juga sudah keterlaluan.

“Bukan apa? Kau mau bilang kau tidak meminum obat karena kau baik-baik saja? Itu yang mau kau katakan? Karena itu semua omong kosong!”

Tidak ada balasan yang  dia tunggu dari Tsukishima dan sesaat dia merasa menang. Tapi tentu saja, dia merasa kalah dari Kuroo. Sialan.

“Aku tolol, Tsukishima” lanjutnya setelah napasnya sedikit memelan, “Tolol sekali.”

“…”

“Aku kira aku bia menggantikan Kuroo-san. Dan, jujur saja, walaupun aku tahu ini tidak pantas dan jahat dan aku merasa bersalah karenanya, aku merasa sedikit lega Kuroo-san mati kalau itu berarti kau akan melirikku walau hanya sedikit saja.”

“Akaa—”

“Tapi aku salah, kan? Kau lebih memilih gila daripada tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, kan? Kalau lucu silakan tertawa. Aku juga ingin sekali menertawai diriku.”

“Bukan begitu…”

“Aku tidak bisa begini terus, _Kei_. Ini melelahkan. Aku terlalu sibuk mencoba menyatukan dirimu sampai aku tidak sadar aku sudah sedekat ini dari menghancurkan diriku sendiri.”

Kedua kakinya membawanya ke arah pintu dan dia membuka pintunya dngan cepat, dengan satu keputusan nekat di kepalanya. Udara dingin sisa-sisa musim dingin menyeruak masuk dan dinginnya menusuk seperti alkohol yang disiramkan ke atas luka koyak.

“Aku tidak bisa melihatmu, Kei. Dan aku tidak mau. Maaf. Akan kuminta Akiteru menjemputmu besok pagi.”

“Jangan…”

“Kau tidak usah pulang ke apartemenmu yang lama. Aku saja yang pergi dari sini.”

“Akaashi-san! Tolong dengarkan aku dulu!”

“Senang bisa mengenalmu, Tsukishima.”

‘Kejar dia! Kei, kejar! Kejar Akaashi sekarang!”

Kedua kakinya lemas dan pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong. Bodoh. Dia menyesal tidak meminum obatnya.

Ketika Tsukishima kembali sadar, Akaashi sudah tidak ada di gedung itu. Mobilnya juga tidak ada di parkiran di _basement_.

Dia kembali ke ruangannya dehgan langkah lunglai. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dalam ruangan itu kecuali dirinya.

Dan satu sosok hitam yang dari tadi menonton pertengkarannya dengan Akaashi seakan-akan pertengkaran mereka berdua adalah tontonan paling seru abad ini.

“Ah, kau membiarkannya pergi.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minta komen, seperti biasa~!


	3. Two Owls' Little Talk, and a Little Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan satu sosok hitam yang dari tadi menonton pertengkarannya dengan Akaashi seakan-akan pertengkaran mereka berdua adalah tontonan paling seru abad ini.
> 
> “Aah… kau membiarkannya pergi.”
> 
> “…”
> 
> “Kau baru saja membiarkan satu-satunya orang yang bisa tahan dengan dirimu pergi. Yang masih hidup, sih. Yang sudah mati, malah masih disini, Kei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, akhirnya apdet juga! Hehehe... karena akhirnya libur, saia bisa memuaskan dahaga menulis penpik. Aaah, indahnya liburan.
> 
> Yosh, cukup dengan bacotan ga guna ini.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tidak ada siapa-siapa dalam ruangan itu kecuali dirinya.

Dan satu sosok hitam yang dari tadi menonton pertengkarannya dengan Akaashi seakan-akan pertengkaran mereka berdua adalah tontonan paling seru abad ini.

“Aah… kau membiarkannya pergi.”

“…”

“Kau baru saja membiarkan satu-satunya orang yang bisa tahan dengan dirimu pergi. Yang masih hidup, sih. Yang sudah mati, malah masih disini, Kei.”

“Diam!”

Suara Kuroo seakan menyayat lebih banyak luka pada dirinya. Dadanya sesak dan serasa diremukkan, padahal dia tahu, pusat perasaan bukan di dada. Ada di sistem limbik, di kepalanya. Rasa sakit di dadanya hanya sebatas rangsangan dari sistem saraf simpatis yang membuat detak jatung dan napasnya bertambah cepat dan dia harus diam sekarang sebelum dia gila.

“Oho? Galak sekali~. Bukan salahku, lho, dia pergi.”

“Kalau kau tidak muncul, aku tidak akan seperti ini!”

“Terus, aku muncul karena?”

“Karena—!”

Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Semuanya tertuju kembali pada dirinya. Tsukishima Kei, kau lah yang selama ini membuat masalah, bukan Akaashi, bukan Kuroo, dan bukan penyakitmu (sampai titik tertentu).

“Ya? Teruskan.”

Dia tidak mau meneruskan kalimatnya.

“Karena…”

Matanya panas. Sialan. Salahkan saraf simpatisnya saja.

“Teruskan saja, Kei.”

“Karena aku skizofrenia.”

“Itu satu. Apa lagi?”

“Karena aku terus memikirkanmu.”

“Dan kenapa kau terus memikirkanku?”

_Darah. Darah. Darah._

_Tubuh Kuroo tergeletak di genangan darah. Harusnya dirinya yang sekarang berada dalam keadaan itu, bukan Kuroo._

“Karena aku merasa bersalah…”

_Harusnya dia yang tertembak oleh seorang psikopat yang merasa dirinya tuhan yang bisa mencabut nyawa kapan saja dan memutuskan bahwa rumah sakit adalah tempat yang paling ideal untuk menguji kekuasaannya._

“Harusnya aku yang mati…”

“Tidak, Kei. Seharusnya tidak ada yang mati. Tapi siapa sih, yang bisa melihat masa depan?”

“Tetsurou-san… kau tidak seharusnya mati… semuanya salahku…”

“Bukan. Kau tidak memaksaku untuk melompat ke dalam jalur jalannya peluru. Kau tidak memaksaku untuk melindungimu. Aku sendiri yang melompat kesitu.”

“Aku bisa kabur!”

“Dan kenapa kau tidak kabur?”

“…”

_Karena seorang anak kecil lumpuh yang tidak bisa kabur akan tertembak kalau dia berpindah dari tempat itu._

“Kau hanya melakukan apa yang kau pikir terbaik untuk dilakukan.”

“…”

“Kei… minum obatmu.”

“Tidak mau.”

“Haah… kau kayak anak kecil. Baiklah, coba pikirkan. Kenapa aku disini?”

“Karena aku skizofrenia dan terus-menerus memikirkanmu.”

“Berarti?”

“Kau ilusi.”

“Dan?”

“Kau… hanya ada di pikiranku. Kau bukan Kuroo-san yang sebenarnya. Hanya bayanganku mengenai bagaimana dirinya akan bersikap?”

“Yup. Berarti lagi?”

“Kau pikiran bawah sadarku.”

“Bingo. Sekarang minum obatmu.”

“Kuroo-san…”

“Kei, ulangi lagi. Siapa diriku?”

“…pikiranku sendiri.”

“Dan siapa yang tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu?”

Tsukishima terdiam sesaat, memandangi sebotol obat antipsikotik yang tergeletak manis tanpa dosa di atas meja.

“Diriku sendiri…”

“Dan itu berarti?”

“Aku harus menurutimu dan meminum obatku.”

“Anak pintar, Kei.”

Tangannya meraih botol obat walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin menyuruh Kuroo-yang-sebenarnya-bukan-Kuroo untuk mengambilkannya. Dia merasa sedikit bodoh untuk sesaat.

“Ayo, diminum.”

“Setelah itu, kau akan hilang?”

“Mungkin.”

“Ya, itu cukup baik.”

* * *

 

“Akaashi, kau mau ramen yang mana?” suara Bokuto menggelegar dari arah dapur, cepat dan penuh dengan nada yang membuat kalimatnya terdengar seakan pilihan ramennya akan mempengaruhi hancurnya bumi atau tidak.

“Aku tidak lapar, Bokuto-san. Terima kasih.”

“Hey, heeey. Berhenti merajuk. Lihat? Wajahmu lebih seram dari saat Hinata berhasil melakukan _feint_ karena kuajarkan,” cerocos Boluto sambil mengangkat sebuah cermin kecil yang sepertinya memang miliknya sendiri.

“Hahah…” sebuah tawa kecil melewati bibirnya. Dia tidak ingin bicara sekarang. Dan tentu saja dia sadar akan seramnya wajahnya sekarang. Dia baru saja meninggalkan Tsukishima yang sedang dalam keadaan lengah dan belum minum obat dengan emosi tinggi. Salah-salah, Tsukishima bisa langsung depresi dan bunuh diri. Semuanya bsia berakhir dan semuanya akan menjadi salahnya.

_Kau bodoh sekali Akaashi!_

“Kau tidak menelepon kakaknya Tsukki?”

Oh, ya. Dia harusnya melakukan itu. Tadi.

Bukannya merajuk di atas sebuah meja dan menyambung rasa dengan sebuah noda kuah ramen instan berwarna merah di atas meja.

“Aku tidak bisa.”

“Tagihan teleponmu melonjak?”

Seandainya pikirannya sesederhana Bokuto, mungkin dia akan hidup lebih bahagia sekarang.

“Bukan.”

“Lalu?”

“Aku tidak tahu.”

Akaashi tidak berbohong. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tangannya terasa begitu berat ketika dia mencoba untuk menelepon Akiteru untuk memintanya menjemput Tsukishima. Dia ingat nomor teleponnya, dia punya kontak Akiteru di memori _handphone_ -nya, dia tahu alamat Akiteru dan dia bisa kesana dan merengek untuk meminta si pirang yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya itu untuk menjemput adiknya sendiri.

Dia bisa melakukannya, tapi tidak sanggup.

“Heeeeey, Akaashi. Bukannya kau hanya mengulur waktu karena berharap Tsukki meminum obatnya? Kau tahu… supaya kau tidak usah meninggalkannya?”

“Ah…”

 _“Terkadang, kalau kau lihat dari sudut tertentu, Bokuto-san itu jenius dan aku kesal karena itu.”_ Konoha pernah bilang seperti itu. Mengalaminya langsung berbeda dengan mendengar dari Konoha, tentu saja.

“Ramennya matang. Beneran, deh, Akaashi, kau mau yang mana? Cepat pilih, aku lapaaaarr…”

Satu pertanyaan terjawab dan perutnya tiba-tiba terasa kosong sekali.

“Yang udang, deh.”

“Nih.”

Satu lagi pertanyaannya yang butuh jawaban adalah; apa Tsukishima bisa berhenti memikirkan Kuroo karena, sungguh, dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa tahan seperti ini.

Belum sempat sumpitnya menyentuh kuah merah yang dia yakini dipenuhi dengan bahan-bahan kimia yang tidak sehat, _handphone_ -nya berdering keras.

Tangannya dingin begitu melihat nama yang tertera pada layarnya.

Tsukishima Kei.

Jemarinya langsung kaku dan tombol jawab terasa begitu keras saat dia mencoba untuk menjawab.

“Halo?”

“…san…”

“Tsukishima?”

“…ashi-san…”

“Tsukishima, kau kenapa?”

“Obat…nya… ugh…”

“Kau baik-baik saja? Hei! Kau sakit? Tsukishima, jawab aku!”

“Obatnya… aku sudah minum obatnya…”

“…”

Ingin rasanya dia menghela napas lega yang panjang sekarang juga, tapi dia tidak bisa karena tidak mungkin Tsukishima meneleponnya sambil menangis terisak hanya untuk mengatakan dia sudah minum obat. Mungkin saja Tsukishima berbohong dan sekarang sedang berdarah dengan luka menganga di pergelangan tangan dan sekarang sedang berbicara dengan napas-napas terakhirnya.

 “Aku sudah tidak… hh… melihat Kuroo-san lagi…”

“…”

“Akaashi-san… tolong pulang. Aku tidak mau sendirian disini…”

“Aku kesana sekarang.”

* * *

 

Ruangan apartemennya gelap dan sunyi, hanya terdngar bunyi isakan halus dari ruang tengah, tepatnya dari sebuah sofa besar yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

“Kei?”

Isakan lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Dia mendekati Tsukishima yang terlihat sangat berantakan dan berlutut di hadapan Tsukishima walaupun lututnya protes karena lantai yang keras menyakiti keduanya.

“Kei…” panggilnya pelan, tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Tsukishima yang basah dan panas.

“Akaashi-san…”

“Sshh… sudah, sudah… jangan menangis.”

“Ugh…”

Tsukshima meringkuk dan bersandar pada bahunya dan hal pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah apakah posisi itu nyaman bagi Tsukishima yang tingginya sudah mencapai 190 cm dan sedang duduk di atas sebuah sofa.

“Aku disini.”

“Jangan pergi lagi…”

“Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi lagi.”

“Lalu… aku tidak memilih gila… aku hanya merasa bersalah… padanya… makanya, Akaashi-san… uh…”

“Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Sekarang, fokus pada berhenti menangis dulu, Kei. Kau kayak anak kecil baru belajar bicara.”

Mungkin mereka berada dalam posisi itu selama lebih dari lima belas menit dan Akaashi bisa merasakan kedua tungkainya mulai mati rasa. Untungya, Tsukishima sudah berhenti menangis saat itu.

“Nah, sudah. Matamu kayak mata panda merah.”

“Hidungku mampet,” balas Tsukshima sedikit manja dengan suara sengau.

Sesekali memanjakannya tidak apa-apa, kan?

“Makanya, jangan sering-sering menangis.”

“Ya…”

Dia membuatkan susu hangat dengan madu untuk Tsukishima yang sekarang sedang berbaring dengan damai di atas tempat tidur baru yang cukup untuk mengakomodasi tingginya yang tidak kira-kira itu. Si pirang langsung merangkak dan merebahkan kepala pada pangkuannya begitu dia duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

“Hei, nanti susunya tumpah.”

“Hmm…”

Tangannya terasa gatal. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memainkan rambut pirang Tsukishima. Awalnya hanya mengelus, lama-lama jemarinya menyusuri rambut dan sesekali memelintir helai-helai halus pirang itu.

Dengkuran halus terdengar dan dia melihat Tsukishima tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa obat tidur untuk pertama kalinya tahun ini.

Susu hangat dalam cangkir di atas laci kecil di samping tempat tidur itu menjadi dingin dan terlupakan.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minta komennya, ya? *wink*


	4. Perfect Imperfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ada gumpalan lemak di perutku.”
> 
> Akaashi tertawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenarnya, penaikkan pangkat cerita ini ke rating M bukan rencana awal saia, but it just seems appropriate, you feel me?
> 
> Huehuehue...
> 
> Enjoy, mah men!
> 
> (dan jangan lupa komennya~! Please let me know what you think *wink wink* *kelilipan*)

“Ada gumpalan lemak di perutku.” Kalimat itu terasa seperti angin dingin di tengah-tengah siang bolong ketika musim panas.

“Hah?” tanyanya, ingin memastikan bukan telinganya yang salah.

“Ada gumpalan lemak. Di. Perutku.”

Dia tertawa.

“Akaashi-san….”

“Maaf, Tsukishima. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau tipe orang yang peduli dengan hal seperti itu.”

Tsukishima masih memandangi timbangan dengan tatapan nanar, seperti… mungkin kalau mereka punya izinnya dan mampu membeli bazooka, Tsukishima sudah meluncur ke toko arsenal terdekat dan membeli satu buah hanya untuk menghancurleburkan benda tanpa dosa di bawah kakinya itu.

“Harusnya aku minta obat yang lain, jangan pakai Clozapine. Merepotkan. Harus cek darah sebulan sekali, membuatku mual, menyebabkan palpitasi, _mood swings_ , lidahku jadi mati lasa—ah, rasa! Tuh, kan! Ah, aku benci ini! Dan sekarang ada gumpalan lemak di perutku!”

“Justru kau diberi Clozapine karena obat lain tidak mempan, kan?"

Lengannya tanpa sadar melingkari pinggang Tsukishima yang masih ramping walaupun dengan ‘lemak tambahannya’. Ya, mungkin dia sadar sepenuhnya, tapi mengakui itu sedikit memalukan.

Kulit pucat Tsukishima sudah dingin setelah sepuluh menit hanya diam memandangi timbangan dengan penuh dendam seusai mandi dan dia takut bocah itu akan masuk angin dan kena flu. Wangi sabunnya masih segar tercium. Seperti… raspberi. Dia salah membelikannya seminggu yang lalu dan Tsukishima merajuk seharian karena sabunnya tidak berbau stroberi (dasar anak kecil). Tetap dipakai juga, rupanya.

“Uhm… tanganmu panas, Akaashi-san.”

“Bukan. Kulitmu yang dingin.”

“Oh.”

Jarinya mencubit pelan kulit pada pinggul Tsukishima. Ya, ada sedikit tambahan lemak disitu dan jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa tahu dan membandingkannya, karena dia hanya akan menyangkal bahwa dia memeluk pinggul Tsukishima tiap malam.

“Hentikan. Aku tidak suka melihatnya.”

“Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau kurus sekali sebelumnya.”

Tangannya menyusuri perut Tsukishima. Masih rata, tapi jalur-jalur ototnya yang dulu sedikit terlihat sudah tidak terlalu kentara. Pasti karena kurang olahraga. Dan obatnya.

Dia tidak mau terdengar norak dengan mengutip kalimat dari sebuah drama serian yang ditonton oleh adiknya tiap Sabtu dulu; “Kau begitu sempurna, sayang.” Dan dia memang tidak akan pernah mengatakan Tsukishima tanpa cela. Memang tidak. Tsukishima punya begitu banyak cela, _terutama_ sifatnya. Dan kulitnya ternyata ditebari oleh bintik-bintik cokelat (yang akhir-akhir ini dia ketahui merupakan keturunan dari ibunya yang setengah orang barat). Tidak ada pada wajahnya seperti Yamaguchi, tapi bahu dan pinggulnya terlihat seperti langit. Walaupun pengandaian itu terlalu norak untuk seleranya, dia akan berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Dihitungnya bintik-bintik itu seperti menghitung bintang. Satu, dua, tiga… sepuluh… dua puluh… dia tidak lagi ingat. Diciuminya sekali, dia kali… tiga, sepuluh kali… mungkin lebih, dia juga tidak ingat lagi.

Kalau dia tak salah lihat dulu, ada tahi lalat di belakang telinga kiri Tsukishima. Ah, itu dia. Diciumnya pula bintik hitam tersebut, lalu leher, punggung.

Dalam beberapa menit, perhatiannya berubah dari punggung menjadi perut, lalu bahu, bibir, dan berhenti disitu selama beberapa saat.

Kamar mandi sekarang berpindah menjadi kamar dan sebuah angka pada timbangan kecil terlupakan begitu saja ketika mereka menyentuh tempat tidur. Tsukishima berusaha menahan suara-suara ‘memalukan’ dari mulutnya, dirinya berusaha untuk memancing sebuah _“Keiji-san…”_ lagi.

Jemarinya menyusuri kulit yang mulai memanas, perlahan, perlahan, dengan niat untuk tidak membiarkan semuanya selesai terlalu cepat.

Namanya sekali lagi meluncur melewati bibir Tsukishima, sebuah bisikan halus penuh permohonan (atau perintah), “Tolong jadikan aku milikmu sekarang.”

Sepasang lengan ramping melingkari lehernya dan rasanya dia ingin sekali memanjakan Tsukishima yang terperangkap di bawahnya, di antara kedua tangannya, sampai si pirang merasa muak sendiri, walaupun dia tahu Tsukishima sebenarnya manja bukan main dan tidak akan pernah muak oleh perlakuannya itu.

“Kei…,” desahnya, memanggil nama yang terasa seperti madu di lidahnya.

Usaha Tsukishima menahan suaranya terlupakan begitu saja, seperti jaket bulu di musim panas, ketika mereka bersatu dan Akaashi meminum suara-suara ke dalam mulutnya itu dengan serakah, seakan-akan dia akan mati kehausan bila berhenti.

Logika terlupakan sementara. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak ada alarm bernada ringkikan kuda, tidak ada pagi yang diikuti oleh kewajiban menenggak dua butir aspirin, tidak ada masalah skizofrenia dan Clozapine dengan segala unsur kimianya.

Hanya mereka berdua dan sebuah pernyataan yang harus Tsukishima dengar. “Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, Kei. Aku mencintaimu,” ucapnya lembut walaupun dia kurang yakin  Tsukishima mendengarnya di tengah-tengah menikmati perhatian yang dicurahkan padanya. “Wajahmu, perutmu, lenganmu, dan tungkaimu baik-baik saja, dan aku mencintaimu.”

Tsukishima menatapnya tepat di mata dengan sepasang mata cokelat muda dengan pupil yang lebar, kemudian menahan kepalanya dan menariknya turun, menciumnya dengan sedikit ragu.

Mereka berpisah sesaat sebelum akhirnya Tsukishima mengulangi ciumannya, kali ini lebih berani dan lebih lama.

“Keiji-san, aku mencintaimu,” bisik Tsukishima pelan, diikuti oleh desahan dan rintihan nikmat ketika akhirnya dia bergerak lagi.

Sekali lagi, dia menenggak semua suara dari mulut Tsukishima, tiap detik membawanya lebih dekat pada puncak.

Dia tidak ingin ini selesai terlalu cepat.

Ketika memang mereka mencapai akhir, Akaashi mencium Tsukishima, mengusap sedikit air mata pada sudut mata si pirang, dan mencurahkan segala perhatian yang Tsukishima butuh dan inginkan.

Dan dia tidak ingin menukar momen itu dengan apapun.

* * *

 

“Kei….”

“Mmh…?”

“Hei, bangun. Minum obatmu.”

Tsukishima menggeliat sedikit sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan memaksa kedua sikunya untuk menumpu tubuh bagian atasnya, matanya tidak fokus memandang Akaashi yang memegang segelas air dan botol obat.

“Terima kasih, Keiji-san,” gumam Tsukishima kecil sambil mengambil obat dan air.

Dia langsung menduduki pinggiran tempat tidur dan memegangi gelas di tangan Tsukishima karena takut pegangan Tsukishima kurang kuat karena  baru bangun tidur.

Si pirang meminum obat dengan patuh, seperti seorang anak kecil yang menunjukkan pada kedua orangtuanya bahwa dia sudah besar dan bisa minum obat tablet.

Diambilnya gelas kosong dan obat dari tangan Tsukishima dan diletakkannya di meja di samping tempat tidur.

“Aku harus berangkat.”

“Mmhm… hati-hati di jalan….”

“Dah,” ucapnya singkat sebelum mencium bibir Tsukishima, yang langsung membalasnya dengan sebuah ‘hmm’ kecil bernada senang.

“Kau mau makan apa pulang nanti, Keiji-san?”

“Ah… apa, ya?”

“Nanohana no karashiae? Gimana?”

Dia tersenyum. “Kubelikan _shortcake_ stroberi pulang nanti.”

Tsukishima membalas senyumnya kemudian membanting tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur, melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu karena jadwal minum obatnya yang sedikit menyebalkan. Akaashi membalut tubuh Tsukishima yang masih tak berbalut pakaian dengan selimutnya yang tebal—cukup puas  dengan balasan berupa sebuah gumaman terima kasih dari pria yang sekarang sudah mendengkur halus di tempat tidur—kemudian berangkat dengan perasaan yang ringan pagi itu.

* * *

 

Nanohana, sudah. Kaldu, sudah. Shoyu, sudah. Karashi, cek. Garam, yup.

“Rahasia membuat makanan kesukaan Keiji ini,” bisik ibu Akaashi waktu itu dengan gaya seolah dirinya adalah seorang mata-mata yang sedang akan menyampaikan rahasia besar pada sesama mata-mata, “Rebus yang lama, dan pakai garam agak banyak. Oh, dan buat dengan banyak karashi, supaya pedas, karena dia suka.” Setelah itu Akaashi menyuruhnya untuk jangan mengikuti kata-kata ibunya karena ayahnya lebih jago masak.

Dia tertawa sedikit mengingat keluarga Akaashi, terlebih adiknya yang kurang lebih memiliki obsesi terhadap mempermalukan kakaknya dengan menunjukkan foto masa kecil mantan _setter_ Fukurodani itu pada setiap orang baru yang dibawa olehnya.

Ah, baiklah. Dia harus masak sekarang.

Dibiarkannya air mendidih dan dimasukkannya sayuran yang sudah dicucinya tadi.

Sempat terlintas di pikirannya kapan terakhir kali dia sesemangat ini ketika memasak.

“Ah, kau juga dulu sesemangat ini ketika memasakkan ikan sanma untukku.”

Detak jantungnya berhenti untuk waktu yang sangat singkat sebelum kembali berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Dia nyaris tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, dan tentu saja rasa takutnya beralasan.

Dia tidak percaya ini.

“Kuroo-san…?”

“Hai, Kei-chan. Ahaha… maaf… kayaknya obatmu tidak mempan.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bagaimana? Seperti biasa (padahal baru dua kali nge-post disini), minta komennya, ya~! :D


End file.
